


Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson Lives: The Soulmate's Curse

by The Soulmate AU Pseud (RichardGraysonPercyJackson)



Series: The Soulmate's Curse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, age list, year list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/The%20Soulmate%20AU%20Pseud
Summary: The listed lives, years, ages, and deaths for Slade and Dick.You don't have to have read "The Soulmate's Curse", but it'll make more sense if you do.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Soulmate's Curse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029285
Kudos: 42





	Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson Lives: The Soulmate's Curse

**First Life:**

Slade: November 30th, 1416 - July 10th, 1441

Age: 25

Cause of death: Suicide

Dick: March 1st, 1416 - July 10th, 1441

Age: 25

Cause of death: Murder

  
  


**Second Life:**

Slade: November 30th, 1450 - March 1st, 1477

Age: 27

Cause of death: Heartbreak

Dick: March 1st, 1458 - March 1st, 1477

Age: 19

Cause of death: Murder

  
  


**Third Life:**

Slade: November 30th, 1490 - December 20th, 1501

Age: 11

Cause of death: Loneliness

Dick: March 1st, 1490 - December 16th, 1501

Age: 11

Cause of death: Illness

  
  


**Fourth Life:**

Slade: November 30th, 1515 - December 24th, 1545

Age: 30

Cause of death: Freezing

Dick: March 1st, 1515 - December 24th, 1545

Age: 30

Cause of death: Drowning

  
  


**Fifth Life:**

Slade: November 30th, 1550 - 1609

Age: 59

Cause of death: Suicide

Dick: March 1st, 1557 - 1609

Age: 52

Cause of death: Heart attack

  
  


**Sixth Life:**

Slade: November 30th, 1620 - July 10th, 1715

Age: 95

Cause of death: Natural/old age

Dick: March 1st, 1620 - July 10th, 1715

Age: 95

Cause of death: Natural/old age

  
  


**Seventh Life:**

Slade: November 30th, 1730 - August 14th, 1779

Age: 49

Cause of death: Suicide

Dick: March 1st, 1730 - August 1st, 1779

Age: 49

Cause of death: Shot

  
  


**Eighth Life:**

Slade: November 30th, 1790 - May 6th, 1864

Age: 74

Cause of death: Murder-suicide (revenge murder)

Dick: March 1st, 1790 - April 30th, 1864

Age: 74

Cause of death: Murder

  
  


**Ninth Life:**

Slade: November 30th, 1870 - April 14th, 1912

Age: 42

Cause of death: Drowning (Titanic)

Dick: March 1st, 1879 - April 14th, 1912

Age: 33

Cause of death: Drowning (Titanic)

  
  


**Tenth Life:**

Slade: November 30th, 1920 - September 19th, 1942

Age: 22

Cause of death: Explosion

Dick: March 1st, 1920 - September 19th, 1942

Age: 22

Cause of death: Explosion

  
  


**Eleventh Life:**

Slade: November 30th, 1948 - ???

Current age: 70

Dick: March 1st, 1990 - ???

Current age 24


End file.
